The Three Gruff Tracy Brothers
by JulesDPM
Summary: A retelling of The Three Billy Goats Gruff for Thunderbirds. A young Gordon is up to mischief.


_Author's note: Thanks, as usual, to Lynn and Quiller for all their help and comments_. _My first story with the Tracy Brothers as children. _

The Three Gruff Tracy Brothers

The Kansas home of the Tracy Family was spacious and its grounds were wide and open with ample room for five energetic boys to run about. The front door was for guests, and family usually came and went by the side entrance that was reached by a small flight of steps. The steps were surrounded by bushes and plants which had been nurtured by Lucille Tracy and, after her death, tended to by her family in her memory.

It was behind one of these bushes that Gordon was lurking. At the tender age of eight he was full of energy which he tended to channel into grand schemes and mischief making. Today was no exception as he was clutching in his arms a very large and full water balloon.

The reason for this had started with a beautiful model yacht that Gordon had spotted in his local toy store. It was only 12 inches high but it was sleek and elegant and Gordon wanted it. He yearned to sail the seven seas but couldn't see that happening any time soon. The remote control yacht seemed a suitable alternative in the meantime and he imagined himself sailing it around the newly built swimming pool in the back yard, while dreaming of far off marine adventures.

Sadly for Gordon, the price of the yacht would involve the saving up of over a year's worth of allowance and his pleas to his father to buy it for him had fallen on deaf ears. Gordon, though, was rarely without a cunning plan and this particular one involved getting his brothers to help out with the purchase whether they liked it or not.

Gordon could hear his younger brother Alan approaching. Alan was at an age when walking was an impossibility. He ran, he skipped, he hopped but walking was for old people like Scott. As his footsteps got closer to the bush Gordon readied himself and then, just as Alan was about to pass him, he leapt out from behind the bush, the water balloon held high.

"Stop!" he commanded Alan. Alan skidded to a halt and looked up at the water balloon.

"What's that?"

"The water balloon of death and I'm going to burst it on you unless you give me all of your allowance now."

Alan's eyes widened first with horror and then with indignation. "No way. That's not fair! That's so not fair. I'm wearing my new t-shirt that Grandma got me. It was very, very expensive, she told me. I don't want you to get it wet. And I was just going to get a cookie 'coz I'm really, really hungry and now you're being mean."

"Then give me your allowance and I won't use the balloon."

Gordon's words distracted Alan from his tantrum and his brain kicked in.

"Gordy, you know I don't get very much allowance 'coz Dad is so mean to me. You ought to save the water balloon for Virgil. He gets loads more money than both of us."

Gordon's eyes narrowed. Alan was making sense. "So where's Virgil?"

"He'll be along in a few minutes. Grandma said he had to get back from Rob's by 5 o'clock or there'd be trouble."

Gordon considered the situation. Alan had a good point and, besides, the thought of Alan not being friends with him anymore was bad. "Okay, Al, you can go and get your cookie. I'll wait for Virgil."

Alan didn't need anymore prompting and ran off into the house. Gordon slunk back into the bushes and waited.

His patience was rewarded a few minutes later by the sound of whistling. Virgil was on his way home and making music as he walked. Gordon raised the balloon again. He smiled to himself at the thought of Virgil's huge allowance. Virgil was almost level with him when, for a second time, he leapt out from his hiding place.

"Stop!"

Virgil duly halted and looked with mild curiosity at the balloon. "Hey, Gordo, what'cha up to?"

"Gimme your allowance or I'll burst this water balloon on you." Much to Gordon's irritation Virgil didn't seemed scared by the threat, only faintly amused.

"Go ahead. It's a mighty hot day today and I could use some cooling down."

Gordon was a bit stumped by this response. It wasn't what he had expected. Nevertheless he persevered. "It's a really big water balloon! Gimme your allowance."

"Even if I wanted to I couldn't. I just spent it all on parts for the go-kart Rob and I are making for Alan."

"Oh." Gordon looked downcast and Virgil felt sorry for him.

"What do you need the money for?"

"There's this really cool boat in the store and…."

"Sorry, kid, you've got to save up like the rest of us. Look, how 'bout if you do my cleaning chores for me next week and I'll give you some of my allowance then. Okay?"

With that, Virgil continued on to the house. Gordon watched him go. How had Virgil managed to get round him like that? Big brothers were tricky and you had to watch them or they'd double-cross you. He wanted money much quicker than he'd get saving up and getting bits here and there from Virgil for helping him out. He was just about out of ideas when he heard a car pull up and a couple of doors slam as someone was dropped off at the end of the drive. Gordon suddenly smiled. Who had the biggest most mega-enormous allowance of all? Scott!

Gordon went back into the bushes. He heard Scott walking up the path talking to a girl. Closer, closer they came and Gordon raised the balloon above his head again. He waited for the right moment and leapt out just in front of them.

"Hold it right there! Don't move!"

Scott and Katie, a very pretty girl from Scott's math class, stopped. Katie looked shocked but Scott just rolled his eyes in embarrassment.

"Jeez, Gordon, what now?" said Scott, clearly irritated. "Go up into the house, Katie. I'll be there when I've sorted this out." Katie carried on up the path and Scott turned his full attention on Gordon. "Do you have to be so annoying? Katie's come back to do some math studying with me. She won't stay long if she thinks the place is full of insane little brothers."

Gordon was slightly shaken by Scott's no-nonsense demeanour but no-one could accuse him of not being brave. "Gimme your allowance or I'll get you with this water balloon."

"Really?" replied his big brother. Scott reached into his backpack, pulled out a pair of compasses and burst the water balloon, simultaneously stepping smartly back so the water missed him and drenched only Gordon.

"Cute idea, but you're going to have to try harder than that. Look me up after Katie's gone and we'll work on your technique." Scott hurried on after Katie.

Gordon was left, soaked through and as deflated as the balloon that was now in shreds around him. Such a foolproof plan and, not only had three of his brothers got past him, but Scott had destroyed his last water balloon. And Grandma was going to be angry with him for getting his only pair of sneakers wet. The afternoon had not gone well.

Gordon pulled off his t-shirt and wrung it out as if he was wringing someone's neck. Then he dejectedly started to walk towards the house. Looking through the window he could see John curled up in a chair, his head in a book. John…hmmmm. Gordon's pace picked up. Was he downhearted? No! Was he beaten? No! Like Scott said, he'd just have to try harder. Now John had some rare, first edition science books in his room. If Gordon could just get his hands on them, how much would John pay in ransom when he found them held in Gordon's hands when Gordon was standing on the diving board over the swimming pool? He didn't know for sure but he bet that swimming pool water could do bad things to nice books…….

The End


End file.
